The Honorary Weasley Twin
by happy-go-lucky-mew
Summary: A student arrives at Hogwarts, and Fred and George Weasley realise she might be a bit of competition.


Hey readers! This is my first Harry Potter fic :D ! I'm not too great at titles/summaries, but I assure you my story's good.

Note: My fic is more of a story _plus _the pranks. If you want to just read about the pranks, I recommend Cliodhna's 140 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts. Go check it out :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, though Samantha is all mine :)

Without further ado, my fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I will not use the spell used to enchant Bludgers on any food items at mealtimes.<span>_**

"Now that the Sorting has finished, there is one thing left to attend to," the Headmaster announced to the school. "As most of you know by now, we have a new teacher in our midst. Please give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Loud applause came from three of the four house tables, made mainly by the girls. Lockhart flashed a winning smile to the hall.

"Ah yes, thank you, Gilderoy. I expect all of you to treat Professor Lockhart with respect and not try to mislead him," Professor Dumbledore stared straight at the identical red-head boys sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Well, on that note, let the feast be-."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, and lightning lit up the once-clear enchanted ceiling.

The next clap was further emphasised by the giant doors of the hall swinging open to reveal a single figure standing there. A few screams sounded throughout the massive room.

As suddenly as it started, the storm stopped.

Every single eye turned to stare at the robed figure, which started to walk uncertainly down the long hall. She had blonde hair with black streaks running through it, and her green eyes darted around the hall, looking at everything it could see. Her one hand moved slightly, but the movement was so quick and small that nobody noticed.

"Ah yes, one last thing. Due to special circumstances, I am delighted to announce that we have a new student with us- Miss Samantha Lancaster. She has been pre-sorted into Gryffindor, so I believe there are finally five Gryffindor ladies in fourth year. Please make her feel welcome."

As Dumbledore continued with some last-minute remembered announcements, the girl walked towards an empty space at the Gryffindor table between a first-year and Neville Longbottom. As she neared the seat, the first-year slowly turned pale, and Neville looked like he was about to faint. The Gryffindors around them slowly inched in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from this creepy-looking female.

Just as she was sitting down, Dumbledore announced, "Let the feast begin!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

All the food rose into the air as soon as it appeared. Some Ravenclaw boys stood up to reach for a bowl full of cottage pie, but as soon as they tried, the cottage pie slammed into their faces. That seemed to be the cue. Every single item of food sped around the hall and started hitting people square in the face. Various meats and vegetables went flying. Anything that was filled with liquid flew above somebody's head and tipped upside down, making the contents soak their hair. Everybody was screaming or laughing while ducking under tables and chairs to protect themselves. Only a few students were still out there trying to fend off the oncoming meals. One of those people was Neville Longbottom, who didn't get off so lucky.

**SMACK!**

Neville got hit with one of the porcelain dishes that had floated higher once their contents had flown off. This particular dish didn't want to miss out on all the action, so it flew at the nearest person, who happened to be Neville. After it hit Neville, it smashed into several pieces and fell to the floor. A few seconds after that, Neville joined it on the ground as he had been knocked unconscious.

Quick as a flash, Dumbledore stood up, took his wand out and suddenly all the food slowed down. He appeared to be trying to hide a smile, but his twinkling eyes gave him away.

Professor McGonagall, however, wasn't so thrilled. "Who is responsible for this?" she shouted, while her face turned purple. Everybody was silent, except for the new girl, the only clean person in the room, who burst into a fit of laughter. This stopped abruptly, because a bowl of spaghetti that had been floating above her head suddenly turned upside down directly above her. Professor McGonagall started walking towards Samantha very angrily.

"Everybody please return to your dormitories. There will be feasts in your common rooms tonight. Anybody who is willing to help clean up, can you please stay behind," Professor Dumbledore said to the whole school, who hurriedly left to go eat and clean themselves up.

Samantha couldn't help but grin. Her prank went off without a hitch. She couldn't stop smiling... until she saw Professor McGonagall, who was fuming.

"My office. Now!" she said, and lead Samantha to face her doom.

* * *

><p>Ok, this was a bit short, though it was only an introduction. Things will get better in the next couple of chapters. Please review. :3<p> 


End file.
